Warmest Colour
by Dee Carmine
Summary: [Mini Fic Series] Biru adalah warna tercerah semenjak semesta adalah kabut. Ia bertanya kapan ia jumpai lagi. Mungkin nanti, ketika bumi digulung dan dihamparkan kembali. [Angst. No pairings. AU Canon Kaizo mati di tangan Bora Ra.]


**Summary**: [Seri Ficlet] Biru adalah warna tercerah semenjak semesta adalah kabut. Ia bertanya kapan ia jumpai lagi. Mungkin nanti, ketika bumi digulung dan dihamparkan kembali. [Angst. No pairings. AU Canon Kaizo mati di tangan Bora Ra.]

**.**

**.**

**BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studios**

**Saya tak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari sini.**

**.**

**\- Seri Ficlet -**

**\- "Warmest Colour"-**

**.**

**.**

Debur ombak menyanyi riang dalam satu paduan suara, layaknya kidung seorang penyanyi gemulai. Menari dalam satu keabadian pada bebatuan karang dan pecah dramatis saat berjumpa. Angin tengah bercengkrama dan turut mengiringi hentakan ombak padanya. Angin pun membelai sayang helai demi helai rambut Fang, seolah tandan muda yang semalam semarak tumbuh. Fang menatap tiap lekuk lihai ombak yang menari, kilau yang berhambur saat bersembang pada lajur runcing karang. Bak kembang api yang buyar pada tinta gelap malam, percikan airnya terlihat seolah lebah-lebah yang lari dari sarangnya.

Fang berdiri tegap pada bebatuan terjal ini dan birunya lautan membuatnya terkenang pada siapa yang telah musnah. Biru adalah warna terhangat yang ia pernah temui, namun kini ia tak dapat lagi menjumpai corak biru yang sama seperti biru Kaizo. Warnanya adalah warna tercerah semenjak semesta adalah kabut. Ia bertanya kapan ia jumpai lagi. Mungkin nanti, ketika bumi digulung dan dihamparkan kembali laksana lembaran kertas para cendikiawan.

Hatinya pun penuh dengan biru kesedihan menenggelamkan rongga dadanya. Ada nyeri yang tak kunjung usang oleh waktu, berdenyut lirih pada pembuluh darahnya. Fang tak mengerti mengapa. Bukankah setiap kesedihan akan kering jua jika terpapar hembusan tahun? Lalu mengapa kematian puluhan tahun lalu masih menancap keras pada urat kepalanya?

Kali ini burung camar riuh-rendah. Mereka terbang seakan bergandengan, sayap mereka mengepak syahdu. Fang dengki pada mereka, ketika ia adalah sebatang kara. Ingin rasanya ia bunuh semua camar dan hanya menyisakan seekor camar kecil agar ia memahami rasa sakit kesendirian. Agar ia mengerti jikalau dunia takkan menunggunya menjadi tangguh. Satu camar kecil melawan semuanya. Fang bertanya sampai kapan sang camar hidup, apakah akan menempuh jalan yang sama pada dirinya? Terus bersembunyi, lari hingga terlepas kuku-kuku kakinya?

Ada lubang menganga besar, hitam tak berdasar pada dadanya. Lubang yang terlampau besar untuk ditutup, yang terendus bau busuk nanah dan darah. Dari luka hatinya yang infeksi. Fang mengira ia takkan dapat mengobatinya, ia hanya dapat memotong dan membuangnya. Menjadikan ia makhluk tak berhati, makhluk yang tak dapat melihat warna lagi. Yang melupakan. Yang mencibir tawa orang lain.

Mengapa cinta terasa sangat manis namun candu yang menghinakan? Saat manis itu sirna hanya rasa tawar yang menjemukan indera. Membuatnya mencari kembali apa yang telah dikecap, mencari manis yang sama. Namun kerap cinta membakar hangus lidah si pencicip, menjadikannya terluka dan tak mampu mengecap rasa lain selain perih.

Fang merasakan rasa itu. Dahulu adalah bahagia yang melalaikan hati, bersama semua yang dicintai. Namun layaknya ilalang dalam kobaran api, mereka pergi terlalu cepat. Takkan ia dapat menuntut Tuhan mengembalikan apa yang telah kembali di sisi-Nya, sedang ia tak kuasa menolak keburukan yang menimpanya.

Fang tak menyaksikan detik kematian ayah dan ibunya—dan ia merasa berterimakasih. Sudah cukup, hatinya takkan mampu menopang beban berat itu, ia takkan sanggup harus menjadi saksi pula saat malaikat maut menagih nyawa keduanya. Sayang beribu sayang Fang adalah penonton dari teater penjagalan Kaizo oleh si biadab. Berapa usia Kaizo saat itu, 12 tahun? Bagaimana Kaizo menatap Fang dalam keputus-asaan, dalam bisu meminta Fang lari? Begitu nyata terpahat dalam kenangan, terpatri untuk selamanya—siluet tubuh Kaizo tergeletak lemah, matanya meredup dan kulitnya memudar warnanya? Seolah rembulan yang perlahan terselubung oleh awan, dari bumi Fang takkan bisa menyibaknya. Hanya dapat meratap.

Apa yang Kaizo rasakan ketika hari itu? Mungkinkah sendu dan bahagia? Bahagia saat menyaksikan Laksamana Maskmana datang menyelamatkan adiknya namun sendu sedan jua karena ia di bibir maut, takkan bisa lagi menemani Fang? Harus meninggalkan Fang dalam semesta yang asing di antara trilyun orang asing?

Namun Kaizo wafat di rumah masa kecilnya. Rumah yang juga telah menjadi makam bagi ayah dan ibu mereka. Bagi Fang, rumah itu adalah awal dan akhir dari segalanya. Bab yang penuh kasih, haru dan mimpi buruk. Ia dekap hangat kenangan bersama mereka, namun tangannya teriris saat memeluk bayang itu. Terlalu manis namun juga menyakitkan.

Adakah jalan untuknya merasai kembali manisnya cinta tanpa pamrih? Ayah, ibu dan Kaizo telah memberikannya cinta dan nyawa mereka, sesuatu yang takkan ada yang dapat mengira harganya. Tak ada pertandingan, kontes atau perlombaan siapa yang dapat mencintai Fang paling murah karena mereka bertigalah pemenangnya. Bahkan teman-teman Fang—Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal—takkan pernah mampu menggantikan mereka. Karena pada akhirnya, teman-temannya memiliki keluarga masing-masing. Mereka dapat saja mengatakan beribu kata simpati pada Fang namun mereka takkan pernah merasakan rasa sakit Fang. Bagaimana bisa Gopal memahami rasa sakit duka dan trauma sebagai saksi pembantaian jika Gopal memiliki keluarga lengkap yang selalu memanjakannya? Bagaimana Yaya dan Ying dapat memahami pedihnya kerinduan dan kesedihan saat mereka memiliki keluarga yang menyayangi mereka? Bagaimana Boboiboy bisa memahami rasa mencekam kesendirian dan pahitnya kekejaman saat ia tak pernah menyaksikan seluruh anggota keluarganya dibantai dalam waktu kurang dari sejam?

Boboiboy kerap mengatakan ucapan simpatik padanya ("kami bersamamu, Fang! Kami keluarga barumu! Kita adalah sahabat! Kita akan lindungi kamu!") namun bagi Fang ucapannya hanyalah sebatas bibir, yang mana ia ingkari di hati. Ia tak mau Boboiboy menjadi keluarganya! Ia mau ayah, ibu dan Kaizo. Bukan makhluk bumi yang dimanjakan dengan kedamaian, bukan pula bocah yang belum mengecap getirnya peperangan sesungguhnya yang merebut semua orang yang dicintai. Fang benci pada ucapan manis Boboiboy dan teman-temannya, mereka semua seolah memperolok-olokannya dan memamerkan status "bukan yatim-piatu" di hadapan Fang. Terutama saat mereka ribut membicarakan persiapan hari raya saatnya berkumpul pada orang-orang terdekat mereka. Fang benci hari itu dan berupaya menjauh dari mereka dan perbincangan mereka. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan menyaksikan mereka berbangga diri pada sesuatu yang tidak ia miliki.

Fang tersadar dari lamunannya ketika dingin percikan air membasahi lengannya. Fang menatap gelombang air yang berputar-putar di bawah sana, memadu spiral. Birunya mengingatkan Fang pada pakaian yang kerap Kaizo kenakan dahulu, warna yang lebih gelap dari langit. Ia telah mati puluhan tahun lalu namun Fang senantiasa terbayang pada detik Kaizo bergelimang darah dan mata yang menatapnya. Teringat hujaman pedang si setan merah Bora Ra menembus jantung Kaizo tanpa ampun, mengalir menganak sungai darah yang sewarna mawar, membara layaknya perapian yang padam. Tapi merah itu menangkup Kaizo dalam pemandangan horor _macabre_ yang terlukis abadi dalam lembar buku kehidupan Fang. Akan selalu ada percik delima Kaizo mewarnai halaman sebagaimanapun Fang mencoba mencari lembar tak bernoda.

Fang bertanya, sampai kapan Kaizo berhenti menganggunya? Tapi sosok bermandikan darah itu hanya menatap Fang dengan sendu dan bahagia. Mungkin Fang tahu jawabannya, mungkin pula ia tertipu dirinya sendiri.

Burung camar berkaok ribut, terbang berkelompok. Mata Fang mengikuti ke mana mereka pergi, ingin pula ia menjadi camar agar ia memiliki keluarga. Ia memiliki tempat untuk berpulang dan kembali, takkan ada lagi malam-malam senyap di mana ia mengkhayalkan Kaizo hanya berada di ruang sebelah atau ayah dan ibunya belum pulang dari pekerjaan mereka. Atau bagaimana Fang mencoba mengingat aroma tubuh kakaknya—Kaizo kerap mendekapnya dahulu seusai sekolah, Fang ingat aroma Kaizo seperti hujan dan pohon pinus. Aroma itu melingkupi Fang pada kegembiraan sederhana sang kakak telah kembali dari urusannya dan bersedia bersamanya.

Fang benci aroma pohon pinus sekarang. Dan ia mengutuk hujan.

Namun sesaat lagi ia akan mencium kembali aroma pinus dan hujan itu pada pemiliknya. Akan ia dekap erat-erat dan tertawa dalam kebahagiaan. Hanya perlu sesaat saja.

"Fang."

Sua seseorang. Fang memalingkan wajahnya bertemu sepasang mata cokelat dan wajah familiar temannya. Boboiboy tersenyum sedih padanya namun Fang tak membalas senyum itu.

"Mari," ajak Boboiboy dengan suara terbata. "Sudah saatnya."

Tanpa berbicara, Fang lalu berbalik dan seorang petugas berseragam memasangkan borgol pada tangannya. Borgol itu terasa berat sekali dengan kunci otomatis. Fang memandangi cekatannya jari sang petugas mengunci borgolnya, tanpa mengindahkan pandangan berduka Boboiboy.

Petugas berseragam itu lalu berkata, memecah hening.

"Keinginan terakhir Anda adalah melihat laut. Anda telah melihatnya. Saatnya menjalani eksekusi mati."

Boboiboy berjengit mendengar itu namun Fang menghadapinya dengan tenang. Tanpa permisi, ia langsung digiring oleh dua orang petugas keamanan menuju sebuah kendaraan khusus transfer narapidana tingkat tinggi. Dengan kasar, Fang didorong masuk ke dalamnya dan ada dua orang lagi petugas menyambutnya. Boboiboy menatap prosesi itu dengan sakit hati, ia lalu berseru berang.

"Kenapa Fang? Kenapa kau harus menempuh jalan seperti ini? Kenapa kau memilih menjadi teroris?" teriaknya gusar. "Mengapa kau tak membiarkan kami menjadi keluargamu? Kami peduli padamu!"

Namun Fang hanya membalas pertanyaan itu dengan tatapan dingin. Boboiboy tak lagi dapat mengenalinya. Dia bukan Fang. Temannya telah tenggelam dalam kegelapan hatinya sendiri dan muncul kembali sebagai monster baru. Boboiboy merasa hatinya remuk-redam mereka semua tak mampu membalut lukanya. Bahkan derai tawa hangat pun tak pernah sampai pada telinganya. Fang memilih jalannya dan Boboiboy sekalipun tak mampu membuatnya bertahan.

Pintu kendaraan ditutup, daun pintunya tampak berat dan terbuat logam anti-bom. Membawa Fang pada tempat di mana ia akan menjalani hukuman mati. Kendaraan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan pantai itu. Fang lalu menoleh dari jendela berteralis—sambil berdiri mematung, Boboiboy tampak hancur menyaksikan kendaraan itu membawa temannya menghadapi regu tembak. Fang ingin berkata jika ia tak perlu bersedih, karena sebentar lagi ia akan pulang ke tempat asalnya. Boboiboy dan teman-temannya patutnya ikut bergembira bersama Fang. Bukan bermuram durja saat teman mereka mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Kendaraan itu terus melaju menjauh, meninggalkan Boboiboy yang menangis tanpa suara bersama debur ombak.

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

Seri ficlet emang agak asal. Biasanya habis menulis langsung post tanpa banyak perbaikan. Maaf banget kalau ada yang aneh!

Yosh habis ini insya Allah update Aux Armes~ silakan review jika ada kritik/saran, komentar atau tanggapannya!

Edit: terimakasih pada **misorai** atas feedback mengenai bagian terulang~ sudah saya hapus. Dan untuk benang merah mengapa Fang menjadi teroris dan apa yang sudah ia lakukan... ini bakal spoiler ff rencana saya hehe jadi maaf ya gak ada kisi-kisi (?) /dor!/ tapi ff ini dipastikan mengambil tema Fang sebagai anti-hero. Jadi saya serahkan pada imajinasi para pembaca UwU


End file.
